


BUNGA

by AramN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AramN/pseuds/AramN
Summary: Tsukishima mencoba untuk merahasiakan penyakitnya dari semua orang. Namun, suatu hari ia tertangkap basah oleh Nishinoya yang sedang berjalan. / Hanahaki diseaseHaikyuu by Furudate Haruichi
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu & Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yuu/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	BUNGA

Bunga. Suatu hal yang cantik dan memanjakan mata itu bisa menyebalkan di mata Tsukishima Kei. Tentu saja, karena setiap hari kelopak bunga keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan darah.

Ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa ada penyakit tidak masuk akal seperti ini. Hanahaki, nama penyakit tersebut. Penyakit yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima oleh otak pintarnya itu. Dan sialnya ia harus terkena penyakit aneh itu.

Hanahaki merupakan sebuah penyakit yang menyerang saluran pernapasan manusia. Penyakit ini mengakibatkan tumbuhnya kebun bunga di paru-paru manusia. Bunga-bunga itu akan terus mekar dan bertumbuh hingga menyumbat sistem pernapasan, termasuk batang tenggorokan. Bila sudah parah, penderitanya dapat meninggal karena kekurangan oksigen. Itu menurut yang ia baca dari internet.

Dan menurut rumor yang beredar, penyakit ini disebabkan oleh perasaan yang tidak terbalas. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, ia memang sedang mengalami 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan' dengan middle blocker dari Nekoma, Kuroo Tetsuro. Sudah jelas bahwa lelaki berambut emo itu menyukai teman masa kecil sekaligus setter dari Nekoma, Kozume Kenma.

"Hah, menyebalkan!"

"Tsukki?" Tanya Yamaguchi yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya.

Kini, Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi sedang berjalan menuju gym tempat ia berlatih voli bersama dengan rekan satu klub nya. Tentu saja keadaan nya ini tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang, bahkan keluarganya sendiri. Jika orang-orang tahu, ia hanya akan dikasihani. Ah, tenggorokannya mulai sakit lagi.

"Yamaguchi, aku pergi ke toilet dulu," Ucap Tsukishima sembari menutup mulutnya.

Tenggorokannya sakit sekali. Ah, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan. Ia pun berjongkok dan terbatuk-batuk. Ia menghalangi mulutnya agar kelopak bunga darah tidak jatuh ke tanah.

"Tsukishima?"

Ah, sial! Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Jelas sekali dari suaranya dia adalah libero dari timnya, Nishinoya Yuu. Lelaki kecil yang senang sekali berteriak.

"Tsukishima, kau berdarah!" Nishinoya terkejut ketika ia menghampiri Tsukishima dan melihat ada kelopak bunga dan darah di tangannya.

"Ya."

Nishinoya membantu lelaki berkacamata itu berdiri. Yang dibantu hanya terdiam dan mengikuti ke mana lelaki kecil itu menuntun nya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bawah tangga ruang klub.

"Kau tunggu dulu di sini!" Ucap Nishinoya sembari berlari.

Memangnya Tsukishima mau ke mana dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini? Ia hanya berharap semoga tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat ini.

Ia melihat Nishinoya berlari sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya dari kejauhan. Seperti botol dan kain? Ya, sepertinya kain.

"Hei, perlihatkan tanganmu!"

Tsukishima hanya menurut. Seniornya itu mengelap darah yang ada di tangannya. Apakah ia tidak merasa jijik? Mengelap darah orang seperti itu.

"Kumur-kumur mulutmu terlebih dahulu, baru kau boleh minum airnya!" Lagi-lagi Tsukishima menurut.

"Sudah agak baikan?" Tsukishima mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih! Aku ini seniormu, pasti akan membantumu jika kesusahan!" Ucap Nishinoya dengan tegas.

"Nishinoya-san, apa kau tidak berlatih?" Tanya Tsukishima.

"Mana bisa aku berlatih melihat keadaanmu seperti ini!"

"Kau bisa pergi, ini urusanku," Ucap Tsukishima.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa? Aku ini sedang mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ucap Nishinoya sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Tapi kau harus latihan, kan?"

"Latihan itu bisa di lain waktu! Yang terpenting itu keadaanmu sekarang."

Bohong jika Tsukishima merasa tidak tersentuh. Ucapan senior mungilnya itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Yah, seniornya itu memang selalu perhatian dengan semua junior.

"Kau itu sakit apa?"

Eh? Dia tidak melihat tadi ada kelopak bunga ya? Tsukishima kira seniornya itu akan langsung tahu tentang penyakitnya. Apalagi penyakitnya ini sedang menjadi bahan perbincangan di masyarakat.

"Hanahaki."

"HANAMAKI? Kau ini mau mengajak aku bertengkar ya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama murid Aoba Johsai."

"Hanahaki. H-A-N-A-H-A-K-I," Ucap Tsukishima dengan kesal.

"Memang ada penyakit bernama hanahaki?" Tanya Nishinoya dengan polos.

Tsukishima mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan penjelasan tentang penyakitnya itu pada Sang senior. Terlalu malas menjelaskannya langsung.

"Wah, seram juga ya," Ucap Nishinoya sembari mengembalikan ponsel Tsukishima. "Ternyata cintamu tertolak eh, Tsukishima?"

Kurang ajar! Seniornya ini malah mengejeknya. Ke mana sikap sok perhatiannya yang tadi ia pelihatkan padanya.

"Aneh ya," Ucap Tsukishima. "Kenapa Nishinoya-san juga tidak terkena penyakit ini?"

"Hah? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Nishinoya bingung.

"Cintamu kan tertolak oleh Shimizu-san," Ucap Tsukishima sembari tersenyum miring.

"Sialan kau, Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima tertawa melihat respon seniornya. Sedangkan sang senior masih memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Kau bisa merahasiakan ini, kan?" Tanya Tsukishima tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"Menyebalkan jika orang-orang tahu."

"Keluargamu tahu?" Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Setidaknya kau harus memberi tahu keluargamu!"

"Mereka akan menyuruhku berhenti bermain voli."

"Ah.." Nishinoya terdiam.

Ia bingung harus merespon apa. Jujur saja, jika Tsukishima berhenti bermain voli, kekuatan timnya akan berkurang.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang," Ucap Tsukishima sembari bangun.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja," Ucap Nishinoya. "Aku akan bilang kau sakit."

"Tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahu penyakitmu, kok!" Sambungnya.

"Baiklah," Ucap Tsukishima menyetujui ucapan Nishinoya.

Nishinoya mendampingi Tsukishima sampai ia pulang ke rumah. Semoga saja ia tidak pingsan di jalan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kondisi Tsukishima makin membaik. Tidak ada rasa gatal-gatal dan sakit di tenggorokannya. Buktinya hari ini ia mengikuti kegiatan latihan bersama anggota timnya yang lain.

Namun, latihan nya kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Nishinoya sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari dirinya. Hal itu membuatnya risih. Saking risih nya, ia sampai mennarik seniornya itu untuk pergi keluar bersamanya.

"Nishinoya-san, kenapa kau melihatku terus dari tadi?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu terus!" Sanggah Nishinoya.

"Lalu?"

"Sekali dua kali saja, kok!"

"Aku hari ini baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak usah mencemaskan ku seperti itu."

Nishinoya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Tsukishima. Wah, luar biasa! Padahal ia hanya khawatir padanya. tapi ia sampai menariknya seperti ini.

"Aku ini hanya khawatir denganmu, tahu!"

"Iya, aku berterima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan nya lagi," Ucap Tsukishima sembari meninggalkan Nishinoya sendirian.

Nishinoya mengikuti Tsukishima sambil menggerutu. Juniornya ini sangat menyebalkan. Ia ingin sekali menggigitnya atau memukulnya seperti biasa, sayang sekali keadaannya sedang tidak memungkinkan.

* * *

Akhirnya Tsukishima bisa berlatih dengan tenang. Ia memperhatikan seniornya yang kini fokus menggoda manager tim voli mereka. Akhirnya tidak ada yang merecokinya lagi.

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat guru pembimbing mereka sedang terengah-engah sembari membawa sebuah kertas.

"Take-chan! Ada apa?" Tanya Tanaka sembari menghampiri Takeda-sensei.

"Kalian pasti akan senang mendengar ini," Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Tsukishima mempunyai firasat buruk. Tolong, apa saja asal bukan itu. Jangan bilang bahwa mereka akan latih tanding dengan Nekoma.

"Nekoma mengajak kita untuk latih tanding!" Ucap guru itu dengan semangat.

Ah, sial! Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Semua anggota bersorak dengan senang. Namun, ia melihat Nishinoya memperhatikan nya dengan seksama. Eh? Kemarin ia tidak menyebutkan nama orang yang ia suka kan?

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk penjelasan Hanahaki aku ambil dari jcnnsite di wordpress.


End file.
